It is often difficult and cumbersome to feed liquid to pets. Most of animals in their natural habitat drink water by licking. However, animals that are in transit, such as in a walk or engaged in a recreational activity, often do not have access to water that are suitable for their drinking habit. For example, when a pet animal is in need of water, a pet owner would attempt to pour water from a bottle directly into the pet's mouth. This usually results inefficient feeding and excess spillage. Alternatively, a pet owner would pour water from a bottle into a bowl or dish from which a pet would drink. The pet owner, in this situation, must carry a bowl or a dish separate from the water bottle. Various attempts to conveniently provide hydration to pets have been made.
In one example, a water bottle for pets includes a bottle-dish assembly. When a pet is in need of water, the dish is removed from the assembly, water is poured into the dish, and the pet drinks water from the dish. Although this assembly solves the problems of separately carrying water bottle and water dish, it is nonetheless cumbersome to carry and use this device. In addition, any water that is left in the dish will have to be discarded before the bottle-dish assembly is put together.
Another example is a water bottle that includes a ball-valve assembly. This water bottle is positioned upside down, i.e., the ball-valve assembly points downwardly. When the water bottle is not in use, the ball in the ball-valve assembly falls and seals the valve to prevent water from existing; and when a pet needs water, it pushes the ball in the ball-valve assembly upwardly which releases water from the water bottle. The ball-valve assembly is typically constructed as a metal tube and a ball that is located in the metal tube. This device, however, is not adaptive to pets' natural drinking habit.
Accordingly, there is a desire in the art to provide a liquid delivery device that can be adaptive to an animal's natural drinking habit, can be conveniently carried by an animal owner, and/or can efficiently provide liquid to an animal.